The past decade has witnessed various advancements in the field of image processing that have extended the functionalities of various imaging devices and associated applications, such as digital image editing applications. A typical image editing application may encompass various techniques, such as manipulation, enhancement, and/or transformation, to modify a target image that may originally comprise a set of objects. In certain scenarios, another set of objects may be cut/pasted or copy/pasted from multiple source images and embedded into the target image. There may be different aspects, such as associated shadows, of the embedded set of objects that may require adjustment so that the embedded set of objects appears natural in the target image. For example, the embedded set of objects, in the absence of the associated shadows, may look as if “flying in the air”, and hence may appear unnatural. Thus, the associated shadows may be required to be appropriately generated for the embedded set of objects in the target image so that the embedded set of objects is “grounded”, and appear more natural.
For the embedded set of objects, the generation of the shadows may be different based on the type of light source in the scene of the target image. For example, when the type of light source is, “single point source”, the generated shadows may be single and sharp in appearance. In another example, when the type of light source is, “multiple point sources”, the generated shadows may be multiple and sharp in appearance. However, it may be difficult to generate shadows for single or multiple light sources as the location of the light source(s) is required to be precisely determined in such cases. Thus, a simplified, efficient, and automated technique may be desirable to generate high-quality shadows of the embedded objects regardless of the type of light source in the scene of the target object.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.